A Lover's Restless Sleep
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Klaus' one purpose in life was to watch over her. The sleeping princess hidden in the tower, awaiting true love's first kiss. Unfortunately her saviour has yet to arrive and Klaus lives knowing that one day Caroline will be awakened by a kiss that won't be from him. And he will have to let her go, forever. AU/AH Klaroline!Sleeping Beauty


**This is dedicated to the wonderful** **MaddestFilmLitMaid3n. Sammy is the sweetest person ever and this is one way of me showing how grateful I am for her amazing writing and just simply being one of the nicest people that I have ever talked to. Besides that I am also sending her lots of cotton candy through tumblr LOL. Love you bb! **

He watched her everyday. Her blonde waves gathered themselves to frame her perfect ivory face.

Her plump red lips shone brightly and outlined her bright should.

She was enchanting, she was beautiful, she was everything.

No other woman held a candle to her. No other woman could compare to her.

If he was to die right this second, gazing at the beauty in front of him then he would have died a happy man. He had loved her since the first time he laid his eyes upon her. She had not changed one bit since that moment five years prior. Her light had brightened even the darkest corner in the highest room upon the largest tower. He considered it an honor to be in the presence of her and if he could, he would dedicate his life to looking after her. His bright light in an endlessly dark tunnel.

He often wondered if his purpose in life was to look after her, to make sure she was safe forever. Or perhaps his faith was much worse. Perhaps he was meant to face the idea that one day her true love would appear and take her away. With one kiss they would shatter his life, the unhealthy and unnatural life that revolved around her but he wouldn't change it if he could. He loved her. It was something that could not be explained but he didn't want it to be himself. He simply knew that his love for her was eternal.

But the idea that one day he would be present to some Prince riding in to take his love away was too much to bear. Rebekah would remind him every time that he had chosen her but his love never chose him And even if she could she wouldn't settle for some ''servant guard who had nothing to offer her but disappointment''. But his sister's words could not hurt him regardless of how true they may be.

His destiny was to look after at the one woman who could bring him to his knees without even knowing of his existence. She was more than he would ever be and he was less than everyone around her. He was far from worthy of her that was true.

But for now all that was forgotten, no one could judge his fascination with the princess, no one could mutter snide comments on how undeserving he was for her.

Throwing caution to the wind, Klaus approached the center of the poorly lit room. In the middle of the room was a long bed that held the most precious person to him. Princess Caroline Forbes.

She was strikingly beautiful as she lay atop the bed. Her eyes were as always closed and she was not breathing. The simple sight of her drove Klaus to break out in a smile but she wasn't there to see it which broke his heart every day. Instead of allowing the despair to overtake him he gazed at his love knowing that these precious moments alone with her were not worth wasting.

Loud foot steps broke out and Klaus retreated back to his stance near the door not moving an inch and training his eyes on her still body. This was all that he was allowed and he would settle for it.

Because the truth happened to be that Caroline was a princess under a horrid spell, leaving her in a sleep like state until she would be kissed by her one true love.

And Klaus was just her guard.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood proudly strode into the kingdom as if he ruled it himself. He threw open doors close to wrecking their hinges in order to reach the highest room in the tower as if he lived there himself. Without even a nod in the guards direction, he sauntered over to the princess on the shining bed. She looked the same as she did when the curse was placed and he had to admit that she was easy on the eyes. Very good for a wife indeed. Now all he had to do was kiss her and the kingdom would be his as well as the blonde for as long as he wanted.

His trusty friend followed behind him. His name was Matt and he differed greatly from Tyler. He went by a code of honor and trust, something his friend went without.

''Tyler do you have the ring ready to propose?'' Matt knew what was expected but he constantly kept reminding Tyler to make sure he wouldn't run from his expectations. He wasn't known for his dedication to the duties set forth to him which happened to be a true shame.

''I might propose but we both know she won't do it for me. I have a few potential maids ready to fulfill whatever pleasure I need filled which evidently my betrothed knows nothing about.'' Tyler smirked from his supposed intelligence.

Both of the men turned around at the sound of the guard sharply snarling almost wolf like with a glare striking their very core. The two of them were struck with fear unsure exactly what was off with this man but shamefully turned their attention back to the sleeping girl.

Tyler was close enough to kneel onto his knees. He didn't hesitate to brush his lips harshly against hers, ready to have it finished without even bothering to show a single act of kindness or care to his possible future wife.

Matt on the other hand looked questionably at the guard whose clutch on his sword holster tightened and his eyes staring at the corner of the room, far from the sight before them, trying to make himself stay calm. He dug himself into his thoughts, his memories of her and the time they had spent together. It wasn't that long ago that they were on the verge of simple childhood and curiosity got the best of them, or more specifically Caroline. She had come across him painting in the local village square and demanded he teach her. Him not being able to deny the bright sunshine of a girl, gave in and took her on walks to show her his inspiration. If only he had known that soon enough only she would be all over his pages. There were no traces of anyone or anything else besides her, filling his canvases like the beauty that she was.

The two had become fast friends, with Klaus secretly harboring a strong crush on the girl. She didn't notice or realize which was best because sone enough their short lived fun was over and their friendship was torn apart. It was Elijah who showed up and unkindly drove his Caroline away. Before klaus could push him too far, he explained that she was the destined princess, therefore couldn't be seen with him. He was below her in fortune and that meant that he had to do the one think he swore to himself he would never even think of. Breaking her heart.

It started out innocently, ignoring her in the village, making sure they never meet but then it escalated into him purposely parading around the girl he was told he would wed by his father, he rejected but his father made sure to remind him exactly what would happen if he would voice that to the girl herself. Knowing he had no choice, Klaus walked Tatia through their town and made sure Caroline saw them together. That was the last day he had seen her, he heard she was facing uproar at being the next queen. Apparently some evil queen saw herself as more worthy and this made Caroline's visits to their town less and less until they were no more. Eventually Tatia was caught with Elijah and the planned engagement was no more.

Klaus was determined to make something of himself, to not be stuck in a useless place like his siblings and remaining family. Instead he fought and conquered, eventually earning the title of knight while entitled protection to the royals. What he didn't expect was to be assigned as the head guard for the sleeping princess, the Evil Queen finally made good on her threats and forced Caroline into an eternal sleep, one that would only be awoken by true love's kiss ( the seal breaker for all major spells). The only downfall was that her hand wasn't promised to any prince as of yet which proved the search for her one and only rather complicated. Her parent's were admin that her one true love was a man of high honor, this assumption leading them to call upon any kings or princes who were yet to be engaged to another. Weekly men arrived, fighting off the dangers of the surrounding forest to claim what they consider theirs, even if they were deeply mistaken.

Klaus was assigned at her side endlessly for the sole reason to watch over her in case an intruder came but although someone else would take this job lightly - to him she was his whole world. He never stopped loving her or dreaming of her happiness. Finding her so still and without her light tore him apart. But that was a different pain from the one that he felt whenever he had to witness his Caroline getting kissed by them. Those sleazy worthless boys attempting to claim her as theirs not only ripped away his hope but his heart as well.

The sight of Tyler Lockwood's lips on hers sunk his heart so low in his body that he didn't even feel his insides. A cold chill ran through him as his voice got lodged in his throat. It felt as if he was choking, not being able to speak or think. His hands were shaking and it took a few deep breathes to calm him enough not to rip the bloke's head from his body. He was pathetic, making Klaus feel sick with the thought of him being Caroline's soulmate.

It was a hopeless dream to imagine himself being her chosen one but it helped him through the rough nights. Those that seemed to carry on longer than the ones before, leaving him staring at her all night. The thought of kissing her crossed him mind once or twice, perhaps there was even a small chance of him being the one but then he remembered that he wasn't and never would be enough. Not for her.

Tyler finally pulled away with an expected smirk playing up on his lips, he was all ready for the beautiful princess to open her eyes to him but all that happened was a shift in the wind outside, hitting the window sharp. But no sudden movement or consciousness came from his Caroline, he couldn't hide the satisfied expression that Matt caught but kept quiet as he looked on.

Tyler waited with less patience then before, giving her a few more seconds before flipping the closest table containing the jewelry and necessities for Caroline that she had treasured most. The clattering objects scratched the hardwood floor leaving Klaus one second away from killing Tyler with his own bare hands.

Seeing the murderous glare ever present on the guards face, Matt carefully steered Tyler in the direction of the exit. He was about to explode and seeing the way Klaus stared at them was enough clue in on what he might do if Tyler tried anything else.

Klaus was left alone in the presence of his beauty and he was speechless. But this wasn't the awestruck love that caused his reaction but just the depth of his feelings for her that kept him by her side for as long as she needed him. There would soon come a day when he would have to leave her and with each day the thoughts festered worse in his mind. Like a rotting corpse the stench of the approaching doom was driving him mad slowly but surely.

As he leaned over to place a gentle loving kiss to her forehead, Klaus wondered when all of this would become too much for him.

* * *

Days passed by with no newcomers. Klaus had even thought that at least for now he had time to figure out a plan or even a simple solution to the heart wrenching pain. Whenever the thought of another man coming close to her the way that Tyler did drove him insane. On his brief break away from guarding his love, he had managed to throw anything that got in his way once he reached his chambers. His bed was the only surviving object in the room since he returned. The anger inside of him was too strong and the monster within unleashed itself the only way it knew how.

His short lived happiness was exactly that; brief.

Soon enough new suitors arrived to attempt to awaken Caroline.

First it had been Stefan Salvatore, brother to the infamous Damon Salvatore. He had arrived on a horse but once he reached the tower, his face had said it all. It was clear that he had no option and he wasn't hoping to be the proclaimed long lost true love of the princess. His kiss lasted barely a moment but even that was a moment too long. Once he was sure he had not awakened Caroline, he had left as out of nowhere as he came. He left with no parting goodbye or even a simple word to be spoken.

Next came Lorenzo, an unknown traveler who spoke of knowing Caroline's family. He whispered the word Maggie who Klaus had never heard of before but it wasn't his place to express his opinion. He simply stepped out of the room not having the strength to deal with another display of affection towards who he wished was his.

Lorenzo came out shortly, strolling away saying he wasn't meant to be with Caroline. Klaus didn't hide his smile then.

After Lorenzo left, Marcel appeared. This bloke came and went with no word but obviously he was no the right man. After that appeared more peasants that strutted in then left disappointed. Eventually Klaus despised each upcoming day, praying no new appearances would be made only to have disappointment with each passing day. Each was worse then the one before because of how wrong they were for her. They would never be enough for his princess. She truly deserved the world.

Klaus had plenty of time to think, the constant silence kept him aware of what was going on and never let him stop thinking about his darkest desires and worst fears. Both included her.

A month passed before his decision was made. After guarding her and praying her happiness wouldn't come barging through the door and taking her away, he saw the right decision. As much as he wanted to stay by her side forever he could no longer idly do that. Soon her true love would come and he couldn't imagine being there for that. The way his anger boiled over when false men arrived overpowered him so the thought of the real form actually approaching the tower pushed his thoughts towards the murderous side. And the one thing he could never do is take away Caroline's happiness even if it wasn't him.

Which was why he was packing up his few objects and preparing his horse. After much back and forward thinking along with a push from his sister, Klaus was leaving the tower and the princess locked away in the highest floor. It was the inevitable time and as he settled on his most trustworthy horse and rode it in the forest. The slow need to turn around, stop the horse or even run back to his faithful position by her side but his sister's words echoed in his mind.

_''She will never want you. You will always be her stable boy and her guard. Love her all you want but be prepared for a lifetime of misery and regret.''_

As he steered farther and farther from the castle he couldn't help think that not only did he leave Caroline there but his heart as well. He was nothing without her and now he would always live without his one true love.

* * *

The dark moonlight cast over his room leaving him to wonder how she was. Three months was far too long away from her but it was necessary.

Rebekah attempted to keep him happy with daily walks and even bringing around women to the house. She would pretend each was a friend but he saw the way they whispered and the stranger would keep her gaze heavily on him. He knew that nothing would convince Rebekah to stop so he simply smiled then made up an excuse to escape the grasp of all these women. They were nothing compared to her and she would never leave his mind. His nights were restlessly filled with her. Her pale ivory skin that shone under the moonlight, her perfect full lips that tempted him endlessly, and of course her soft supple skin that begged to be traced.

He had felt empty since he left her alone without the one person who could cherish her most in the world and treat her like she deserved.

Klaus had made sure he was up to speed with what was going on in the castle, so far many more men came and went without lifting her spell. Although that left him happy it had also destroyed him. There was Caroline who should have been enjoying her life and being free but instead was stuck in her sleep. Her only chance at a normal life was from a man who seemed to be taking his time to awake her.

Whoever he was, Klaus despised him. He would hate him for eternity if only because of who he was to Caroline and what exactly he meant to her that Klaus would never get to experience.

It was his duty to free Caroline but instead he was wasting his time and taking away hers. He sincerely hoped the bloke accomplished his one requirement and then disappeared. Disappeared forever preferably.

But even then Klaus was pathetic if he let himself think Caroline would want him. Even if she knew about his endless devotion and craving for her, he knew all he would receive in return would be a laugh. He didn't deserve her and she knew it herself.

For now it was essentially that he focused on something else. He couldn't keep his mind on her and function properly. It would take forever but he would start forgetting her. For his sake as well as her own.

* * *

''Nik!'' A loud squeal followed by his doors being burst through woke up Klaus. He growled at the intrusion. Rebekah, of course. His sister was the only one able to annoy him to no end and the only one he would forgive for anything.

''What is it that you want dear sister?'' He threw the silk sheets onto the floor not even looking where they would have landed. He was in no mood and she obviously saw it yet had no desire to leave him in peace as he craved for a while.

''Its the tower! They have brought news!.'' Rebekah ran over, gathering the ends of her long gown up to situate herself carefully on the edge of her brothers bed. A golden letter shone in her hands which Klaus wasted no time yanking away from her to read.

_Niklaus Mikaelson,_

_your services are required in your recent post at the tower._

_due to a dangerous attack on the guards and the potential_

_threat that was focused on the princess safely locked away._

_it is because of this that we are awaiting your arrival in this_

_dire situation. you are one of the most trusted among the guards_

_which makes your presence necessary._

_we await word on your arrival._

_The Tower_

Klaus jumped out of his bed, wide awake and alert. His Caroline was in trouble.

Not wanting to waste a moment more of his time he stalked off to retrieve his armor. Turning back at his sister, ''Rebekah please have someone fetch my stallion out of the stables. I have a long journey ahead of me today.''

Rebekah ran after him managing to stop him fast enough. ''And where exactly are you off to brother? To that treacherous castle that you swore to never return to?''. Her glare was cold and calculating.

''My presence is expected and I need to be there.''

Rebekah walked closer to him, looking him over before saying the next ice cold sentence. ''And who exactly wants you there? Your precious princess? The one who has no idea of your existence anymore?''

Klaus tried to stop his shaking fists but his sister was pushing all the buttons that hurt him. He was trying to stay calm. All he needed to do was prepare himself and leave, yet his sister was resurfacing all the doubts in himself that he was worried were true. They had to be, she could never love him for real and his sister knew that.

''Stop talking Rebekah.''

She sensed that she was getting to him and knew that she had to hurt her brother in order to keep him safe in the end. ''Do you honestly imagine yourself being welcomed into her family with open arms? If you do delude yourself into believing that you are her true love, then what? You expect her to suddenly proclaim her love for some childhood friend that has barely any significance to her? Are you seriously that delusional brother? i expected more from you Niklaus. I truly did.''

Klaus stepped away from her as if she had burned him, which she had with her words at least. He attempted to see some sort of regret in her eyes but all he saw was determination. That was enough to push him to leave his chambers without any regrets floating over him.

Rebekah yelled after him but no longer tried to stop him. She knew a lost cause when she saw one and her brother wouldn't learn unless he returned hurt.

There were some mistakes that could be prevented, easily stopped. But then there were the ones that had to be made in order for the person to learn from them. Those were the more dangerous ones because they could cost a heart. Like in her brothers cause where Rebekah knew that he could no longer be stopped. Once Caroline threw him out he would learn his lesson and return, never to speak of her again. What he couldn't see was that she was trying to protect him however she could. She needed her brother sane in some form even if heartbroken. Better heartbroken than lovestruck over his ''precious'' princess.

Rebekah walked over to the window in Klaus' room and caught a quick glimpse of him riding away on his noble stallion. Her only wish was that he returned safe and sound.

* * *

Klaus kicked open the doors to her chambers not caring who was in there. But there was only her. Her body was just as it was before.

She was laid out in the center of the large room and the moonlight hit her perfectly. It had taken him all night and the rest of the day to reach her but he didn't stop once. If she needed him he would find her no matter what it would take. When he had reached the tower the rest of the guards has filled him in on the need to know information. The torturous queen who had cast the original spell on Caroline had arranged for her followers to arrive and ransack the tower. Everything was destroyed and they were close to daggering the princess herself with a specially carved stake but thankfully she was saved in time.

Prior to the attack, plenty of suitors had arrived and even following the tragic attack more came running. None obviously were successful attempts but the events still pulled at him. He was still ready to kill whoever touched his Caroline. Klaus calmed himself and ran to her room after he was filled in enough from the remaining guards. Neither of them were willing to look after her all through the night knowing it was far more dangerous during the dark hours. Klaus of course took the duty upon himself but for how long? He knew he wouldn't be able to stay forever and just like the last time he would leave her. What was the point of him returning to leave again? Why was he called back? All these questions were tearing at his brain but once he entered her room he lost all his thought because being in her presence made everything better.

Klaus left his sword by the door and decided to approach her for a second. He simply wanted to see her closer than he allowed himself in all the time serving silently by her side through her eternal sleep. Her scent filled the room, intoxicating him. The faint vanilla mixed with fresh picked strawberries and a slight hint of a summer breeze all combined into the sweetest and most tempting scent. If her scent was that intoxicating, what would her skin taste? Would it be sweet and soft or would she surprise him by having it sensual instead of the sugary expectation?

What about her golden curled locks? Would their soft velvety addition heighten his need for her more than he was used to?

Or what about her plump lips that were all he could see at the moment? Their strong pull towards him was insane. How did he have any self control when the thought of kissing those lips was all he could handle?

Here in this room Klaus allowed himself to think over the one thought that he hoped for secretly every night but was terrified to say out loud.

Because if he was to allow himself that kind of hope only to have it ripped away from him...he didn't know how he would survive. The thought grew more and more after each unsuccessful visit from every lord and king around.

It was never stated that a prince of some sort was to rescue Caroline. Although Klaus had barely anything to offer, he did in fact have the one thing the others may not have themselves. Love.

Consuming love that he would always have for her. His hear would never stray and his eyes would forever stay on her. His beautiful Caroline was a true queen in his eyes and if he would have to spend his whole life proving that he was worthy then he would.

Klaus acted on impulse, he found it to be the best strategy in a moment like this. Before he would talk himself out of it or before someone stopped him he would have to face his demons someway. And the best approach would be right now.

Klaus' hands shock as he cupped her soft cheek and let his fingers linger over the smooth surface. His other hand followed suit on the other side having him end up holding her precious face with ease and care. Brushing a stray curl out of the way Klaus finally leaned in closer. The less distance between them, the heavier her scent became and the happier he was himself.

Finally their lips were only a few centimeters apart, barely any space left between them and his last remaining courage pushed him to get rid of the offensive distance.

Her lips were like roses, soft and gentle. It was exactly how he imagined and more. He placed a few more kisses not being able to pull away from her perfection.

Finally he stopped and straight away the blonde awoke with a gasp, searching around frantically for something. When her eyes looked on him, he froze. For a few seconds, minutes or maybe even hours the only thing in the room was the two of them staring into each other's eyes and not saying a single word. Klaus was awaiting the rejection when Caroline completely surprised him. She scurried over to close off the distance and pulled him in for a long lingering passionate kiss. She would not let him go and klaus only pulled her closer by her waist making sure there was no way she could escape the beautiful heaven that she had started.

He couldn't focus on the fact that his kiss had awoken her or that he was in fact her other half. All he knew was that having her in his arms was all he would ever need. He could live as a poor peasant his entire life if only to be with her.

Caroline broke the kiss too soon but only to hold him close with a wide smile on her face. She was speechless which made Klaus break the silence himself eve if he was to ruin the moment.

''Do you remember me?'' His voice was hoarse from their kiss and with equal parts terrified over her reply.

Caroline smiled bravely and whispered back, ''You are Nik.''

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief but Caroline was not finished.

''And you are my one true love.''

Klaus looked at her hopefully only to see an exact expression staring back at him. He pulled her against him into a warm loving hug all while whispering in her ear ''I will never leave your side again my love. You are stuck with me forever.''

Klaus didn't miss the wide grin on her face once she replied ''I can't imagine ever being without you now. We belong to each other now.''


End file.
